This invention relates to educational card games, and more specifically to a game utilizing a novel deck of cards in a question-and-answer format to combine pleasure and learning over a wide range of subject matter.
The prior art in this general field includes the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 4,219,197 Acuff 4,234,189 Chunn 4,306,725 Sawyer 4,428,582 Smith 4,512,746 Turner ______________________________________
Acuff's invention is a word-forming game, utilizing a 68-card deck and a six-sided die, and is based on the game of poker.
Chunn discloses a fifty-two card deck divided into four suits, each suit being representative of two different parts of speech, and each card in each suit represented by two different letters of the alphabet.
Sawyer's game utilizes a deck of fifty-two cards, each bearing a letter of the alphabet, a numeral, and word definitions; it is played using a spin dial which uniquely identifies one of the fifty-two cards.
Smith uses a deck of 130 cards, (or tiles), with letters on one side and numbers on the reverse side.
Turner's mathematical teaching cards consist of twelve decks of thirty-six cards each, for a total of 432 cards in all; it is primarily a teaching tool--game-playing is secondary.
It is an object of this invention to combine education with pleasure by using the playing cards in a question-and-answer system which can be designed to cover a wide range of subject matter.